Laala Manaka/Image Gallery
Official Arts Laala.jpg|Laala's chibi form in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection Key Visual.jpg|The official anime cover art. Laala is in the middle. prad5-laala-key-visual-2.png Laala4.jpg|Laala's Official Cover Art Wiki-background LaalaPRASS.jpg|The Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection official artwork. Laala is the character at the bottom. (The girl who's ponytails are covering people.) Key Visual2.jpg|Mirei is on the left, Laala is in the middle, and Sophie is on the right. Laala.png Laala_Profile.png|Laala's official profile. PriPara_Main.jpg Laala_IGA.png PriPara_Description.jpg Manaka Laala logo.jpg Pripara-New Character's.jpeg 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004029.jpg GOODS-00004023.jpg 91aPfydA27L._SL1500_.jpg 236182.jpg Unknown.jpeg 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Lala Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 9.54.36 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png In Game Laala2.jpg Laala_IG.png 6 main characters.jpg IGA2.jpg In Game Screenshot.jpg Miracle Paradise.jpg 0401.gif 0301.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Laala, Sophie, Meganii Akai, Meganee.jpg prad5-01-12.jpg Laala in opening.jpg|Laala in opening prad5-01-22.jpg Pripasstrio.png Prad5-01-09.jpg Lala & Mirei.jpg 2014-07-19-17h42m36s195.png Ending 1: Jumpin' Dancin' PriPara ending.jpg Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise bandicam 2014-10-04 13-22-50-617.jpg bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-21-389.jpg Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-24-15-062.jpg Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-14-082.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 09.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 03.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 02.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 01.jpg Prad5-op2231.jpg Prad5-op299.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op220.jpg Prad5-op218.jpg Prad5-op216.jpg Prad5-op215.jpg Prad5-op214.jpg Prad5-op201.jpg Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 1 Laala_watchng_Saints_from_Tv.jpg Ima14ge.jpg Mirei and Laala normal appearance.jpg lala1.jpg 5image.jpg 4image.jpg Im6age.jpg Im13age.jpg 18image.jpg 19image.jpg Im20age.jpg Lala's Hair 01.jpg Lala's Hair 02.jpg Lala's Hair 03.jpg Lala's Hair 04.jpg lala4.jpg lala2.jpg Laala eyecatchn2.jpg|Laala eyecatch 1 Laala eyecatch 2.jpg|Laala eyecatch 2 Imag18e.jpg Laala Mirei.jpg|Laala and Mirei first performance Making Drama final .jpg 01.png PPE1Fall.png PPE1.png Episode 2 lala5.jpg lala3.jpg Laala in the morning.jpg lala6.jpg LaalaMornings.gif Lala and Nao at episode 2 preview.jpg lala&non2.jpg lala&non.jpg Today TWinkle Ribbon Coord.jpg LaPri6.jpg KuPri3.jpg Episode 3 Episode 3 title.jpg Laala, Mirei and Kuma in training room.jpg Papa's pasta.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h36m29s251.png 10566654 690524087712973 131177176 n.jpg 10567955 690524074379641 1672209830 n.jpg 111111.jpg 11111122222.jpg 111222.jpg 1122.jpg LaPri.jpg|Laala eating her notes. LaPri1.jpg|Laala meeting Sophie's "Fancy Mode" LaPri3.jpg LaPri4.jpg LaPri5.jpg|Laala watching TV with Non. Episode 4 Eiko help Laala hiding from Gloria.jpg Laala and Mirei watching Eiko playing tennis.jpg Laala kashikoma.jpg PPE4tongue.png PPE4shield.png PPE4.png LaPri24.jpg MiPri8.jpg LaPri23.jpg LaPri25.jpg LaPri26.jpg LaPri27.jpg LaPri28.jpg LaPri29.jpg Episode 5 7.jpg PPE5ranking.png PPE5LaalaDefeat.png PPE5Blank.png KuPri4.jpg LaPri30.jpg LaPri31.jpg LaPri32.jpg Episode 6 Pripara Episode 6 Screen Shoot 06.jpg Laala and Kuma.jpg Laala in a new stage & use a new twinkle ribbon coord.jpg Laala&Mirei new pose.jpg PPE6.png MiPri17.jpg LaPri35.jpg LaPri37.jpg MiPri12.jpg MiPri11.jpg LaPri36.jpg Episode 7 Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 13.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 08.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 07.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 06.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 05.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 04.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 03.jpg 7see.png 7PerformEnd.png 7Peace.png 7magazine.png 7huh2.png LaPri7.jpg LaPri8.jpg|Laala talking to Usagi LaPri9.jpg LaPri10.jpg LaPri11.jpg LaPri12.jpg LaPri13.jpg LaPri14.jpg LaPri15.jpg LaPri16.jpg Episode 8 Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 08.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 06.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 04.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 02.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-22 at 1.20.36 PM.png Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 17.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 16.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 15.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 11.jpg Ep 8 -2.jpg Ep 8 -1.jpg Ep 8 -26 (2).jpg Ep 8 -22.jpg Ep 8 -16.jpg Ep 8 -15.jpg Ep 8 -18.jpg Ep 8 -13.jpg Ep 9 2.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 55.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 54.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 48.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 47.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 46.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 45.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 44.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 43.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 41.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 40.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 31.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 27.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 25.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 21.jpg Ep 8 -26 (2).jpg Ep 8 -38.jpg Ep 8 -37.jpg Ep_8_-23.jpg Ep 8 -47.jpg Ep 8 -69.jpg Laala-0.jpg Ep 8 -52.jpg Ep 8 -45.jpg Ep 8 -65.jpg Ep 8 -64.jpg Ep 8 -57.jpg Ep 8 -61.jpg Ep 8 -54.jpg Ep 8 -56.jpg Ep 8 -53.jpg 8tearyLala.png 8sad.png 8room.png 8Pose.png 8hoooooottttt.png LaPri17.jpg LaPri19.jpg LaPri18.jpg LaPri20.jpg LaPri21.jpg LaPri22.png Episode 9 Episode 9 screenshots.jpg 5.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 05 Source Tumblr.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 03 Source Tumblr.png Sophie and Laala.jpg 10647667 715112128587502 1935834990 n.jpg 10588824 715112365254145 1582406672 n.jpg 10643193 715112201920828 618565864 n.jpg 10603152 715112198587495 1573936154 n.jpg 10637825 715112295254152 619369714 n.jpg 10656229 715112258587489 833164926 n.jpg 10660702 715112245254157 744998718 n.jpg 10660871 715112221920826 519388156 n.jpg 10668334 715112275254154 1839037851 n.jpg 10621129 715112285254153 889483760 n.jpg 10620999 715112228587492 824706931 n.jpg 10647608 715112131920835 1177142527 n.jpg 10541913 715112175254164 1038018123 n.jpg 407.PNG 406.PNG 408.PNG 405.PNG 404.PNG 9Swing.png 9reveal.png 9passion.png 9fall.png 9episodeend.png Episode 10 Episode 10 title.jpg PriPara episode 10 screenshots pt 2.jpg 10638151 715108775254504 1619918084 n.jpg Laala eating apple.jpg Laala&Mirei at Sophie phone.jpg Laala and Mirei at audition use lipstic.jpg Laala and Mirei pose.jpg Laala and Mirei stand as the winner.jpg 10599475 1486350634951894 570804497573828424 n.jpg 1966723 1487924451461179 8017156459384267320 n.jpg 1604975 1488414954745462 9168643171612183975 n.jpg Prad5-10136.jpg Prad5-10138.jpg Prad5-10140.jpg Prad5-10117.jpg Prad5-10120.jpg Prad5-10122.jpg Prad5-10133.jpg Prad5-1009.jpg Prad5-1004.jpg Prad5-1002.jpg Prad5-1033.jpg Prad5-1021.jpg Prad5-1019.jpg Prad5-1013.jpg Prad5-1011.jpg Prad5-1065.jpg Prad5-1052.jpg Prad5-1050.jpg Prad5-1043.jpg Prad5-1040.jpg Prad5-1038.jpg Prad5-1037.jpg Prad5-1035.jpg 10pose.png 10night.png 10fountain.png 10apple.png Episode 11 Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-02-14-364.jpg Screenshots 11-2.jpg Screenshoots 11-1.jpg Prad5-1111.jpg Prad5-1109.jpg Prad5-1104.jpg Prad5-1102.jpg Prad5-1101.jpg 11discussion.png Prad5-1134.jpg Prad5-1138.jpg Prad5-1130.jpg Prad5-1124.jpg Prad5-1123.jpg Prad5-1122.jpg Prad5-1145.jpg Prad5-1144.jpg Prad5-1143.jpg Prad5-1140.jpg Prad5-1122.jpg Prad5-1115.jpg Prad5-1184.jpg Prad5-1159.jpg Prad5-1147.jpg Prad5-1146.jpg Episode 12 Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (57).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (75).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 28.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 23.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 15.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 13.jpg Pripara Episode 12 Lala.jpeg 12interupt.png Bandicam 2014-09-22 21-27-31-716.jpg Episode 13 10686600 517107091766955 3738204775728172768 n.jpg 4SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 2PriPara-Valyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png B2B2014-09-27-13h02m59s65.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 06.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 04.jpg SoLaMi Smile's logo.jpg PP13well.png PP13uh.png PP13pose.png PP13hug.png PP13approval.png PP13meeting.png Episode 14 PP14wornout.png PP14coord.png 26Ep-14.png 23Ep-14.png 21Ep-14.png 20Ep-14.png 18Ep-14.png 15Ep-14.png 13Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png 2Ep-14.png Ep-14.png PP14wornout.png Episode 15 Bandicam 2014-10-05 15-31-53-189.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 50.png PriPara - 15 110 48.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 44.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries